Robert Lerger
Name: Robert Lerger Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: Senior, 12th grade School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Music, Drama, Physical Science Appearance: '''Robert is not a very robust male. He weighs only 150 pounds, but is almost six feet tall. His skin color is fairly pale, as he spends far more time indoors than he does outdoors, and is Caucasian. He is not heavily muscled, but has enough muscle to get by in basic life. His features are best described as ordinary. His most striking facial feature is his eyes, which are hazel in color and look like they have a marbled texture. They are round, as he is Caucasian. They are fairly normal sized, neither large nor small. His eyebrows are thin and blonde, so they are generally hard to see unless right in his face. His nose is slightly flattened, due to years of sleeping on his face. His face is devoid of facial hair for the most part, as he meticulously shaves it. He wears a bit of foundation to hide small out bursts of acne. His lips are thin and soft. His cheekbones are slightly higher than average, giving him a literal long face. The majority of his height is his legs; he has long legs. His hair is blonde and is cut fairly short, just long enough to cover his ears and hang in his face comfortably. He generally wears fairly tight clothing, although he doesn’t wear pants that are tight in the crotch. He finds them itchy and uncomfortable. He typically wears open toed shoes, although often he’ll wear generic sneakers if he has to. He holds his body tall and slightly shifted back, a mix of habits brought from his mother, a strict lady especially in concerns of poise, and from standing in choir and singing, as the slightly back shift of his weight helped keep him from losing too much breath support. His right arm is slightly stunted, and has a line of scars running from wrist to shoulder. He acts a bit arrogantly, being as he is near the top of his class. Also, he acts arrogant to hide his own distress in social situations, often not talking to people because of fear of hatred or being reproved. Thus, his social status is fairly low, even among his ingroups. When he does talk, he typically uses higher level English, due to his mother’s absolute hatred of slang and poor grammar. He is weaker in his right arm than his left, and is ambidextrous, although he writes better with his left arm. His right arm has a more limited range of movement, because it didn’t heal properly after he broke it as a child. '''Biography: '''Robert was born eighteen years ago in Chicago, Illinois. He was a normal baby, having normal baby adventures. He never really knew his father, as he had disappeared on his mom while he was young. She used to joke, the rare times she did so, that he had owed money to the Mafia and had had to run away to keep Robert and his mother safe. He is a third generation American on his mom’s side, and is descended from German immigrants. His mother quickly severed ties between her grandmother and her son. Her grandmother had bad alcohol and drug use problems, and his mother wanted her kept away from Robert. His mother had help from her family, although not her grand mother, to raise him, so he had never been wanting, although the lack of a strong father figure caused some severe self-esteem issues. When he was six, he and his mother moved to St. Paul, Minnesota, where his grandparents lived. He never had any siblings he knew about, although he may have a half-sibling due to his father being out of his life. He was a bit of a loner child, even at age six, although he made a group of very close friends. He had only one major incident while he was a child. He fell off a rock in the Chicago City Park, breaking his arm badly. It never quite healed right, causing weakness throughout the rest of his life. It had not healed right because he had broken it too badly for proper healing; he had almost completely shattered his forearm. He had to learn to be left handed because of it, and he developed a minor fear of heights. He grew up in St. Paul, making friends and enemies, as life goes. He joined the choral programs at school and sang with a barbershop chorus outside of school, although within the choral programs he was still on the outside of the group. The barbershop chorus was easier to deal with, because he always got along better with adults. He got fairly good grades in school, at least a B in each class. He excelled, however, in Math and Science, but especially Physics. He has never been good at talking to people, especially in a social setting. During his teenage years, he took a few martial art classes, but has not taken a class for four years, mostly due to breaking his arm again after punching a bag poorly. It healed back to the way it had been before the recent break, but was still weak. Robert is a bit of a nerd, both in the music sense and in the intellect sense. He is generally an easygoing guy, but he has a few major things that bug him, and his temper snaps very easily, due partially to constant repression of other emotions. He used to be a bit of a whiny child, constantly throwing tantrums over nothing. This got him teased quite a bit, so he soon moved to the other extreme of hiding his emotions, which quickly developed a short fuse temper. He has since gotten over both problems and settled on a middle ground, but his temper still flares easily. A person hurting other people is often a cause of temper flares, as well as general bullying, although unless it’s his good friends being bullied, he’ll keep the reaction to a simple grumbling. His gimpy arm is a bit of a literal and a figurative sore spot. He has gotten into fights in the past, due to people teasing him or bullying his friends, with the typical consequences. He almost ended up in jail once, but was instead remanded into his mother’s custody on parole. She beat him badly that day, and it was the last time he had ever gotten into a fight. He finds that he has a high pain tolerance in general, mostly due to beatings from his mother and his arm being in almost constant pain. Despite his crass and generally rude personality, he enjoys helping people to his utmost ability even though his utmost is usually not very much, and he’s often too shy to offer his help. A good number of people think he’s weird, and he’s not had a girlfriend yet, even at this age. Due to bullying and a poor family life, his self esteem is rather low, to the point that he punishes himself for the slightest infraction against the strict code of ethics he uses. He still bites the inside of his cheeks when he is embarrassed or upset, which happens often. He has a few major phobias. He is very claustrophobic, to the point of panicking on elevators. This is due to one bullying event, when a number of his erstwhile friends dared him to hide in a trunk. They then locked the trunk, and generally behaved like little bullies do, laughing and joking around about Robert’s panicking. He is mildly acrophobic, requiring a moment or two to compose himself if he’s in a high place. He has an irrational fear of spiders, due to spiders often being found in tight spaces. The fear of spiders is caused by his claustrophobia, in other words. His mother was an extremely strict woman, often beating him with a ruler if he spoke back or slouched in his chair. He, by necessity, quickly began keeping his posture well, and became very polite to her and others. He also was made to eat very healthy meals, only rarely being allowed to eat fast food, and kept from drinking sodas. This caused him to be fairly healthy throughout his life, aside from his bad arm. '''Advantages: He is healthy, he has large lung capacity due to singing, and he knows how to fight. He also has a fairly large capacity for pain. He can do higher level math with ease, in his head, and knows enough about physics to use his knowledge to his advantage. Disadvantages: His right arm is weak and prone to breakage, which could cripple him. He is easily distracted, and often gets lost in thought. Designated Number: Male Student no. 120 --- Designated Weapon: Chainsaw Conclusion: That's quite the weapon that B120's got himself, but he'll need both arms to hold it, and that's some meat I'm afraid he doesn't have. Unless he can hide that glaring weak spot of his, I don't see him going far. Get used to it, that's how the concept survival of the fittest works, kiddo! The above biography is as written by Serpentis.Deteramot. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Serpentis.Deteramot Kills: None Killed By: Alex Rasputin (aided by Roland Harte) Collected Weapons: Chainsaw (assigned weapon) Allies: None Enemies: Alex Rasputin Mid-game Evaluation: '''Robert woke up in an alleyway between two houses in the Residential district. Upon finding his weapon, he realized it was useless to someone without strength in both arms. He approached a nearby bar, containing Allen Birkman, Carla Conners, Jennifer Perez, Mike Jeffries, Lucy Ashmore, and Janet Victoriee-Ser, but soon left because he believed it was a bad idea. Arriving at the fun fair, he witnessed the struggle between Alex Rasputin and Kitty Gittschall, and decided to step in revving his chainsaw threateningly. While Alex initially tried to talk him down, Robert threatened to kill Alex if he didn't leave the defenceless girl alone. Unfortunately for him, Roland Harte snuck up behind him and cut him in the back, giving Alex the chance to take his chainsaw and disemboweled Robert. '''Post-Game Evaluation: You gotta take care in this game, kid. Otherwise, someone will put your weapon to a better use! Namely, your stomach! One of our easiest outs yet. Memorable Quotes: *"But if you don't make like a tree and leave, I'm gonna make you like a tree, and cut you down. Capiche, buddy?" - Robert tries to ward off Alex Rasputin *"Attacking a defenseless girl? How low can you get? When people start acting like animals, that's when the problem begins. You are the problem. And I think I have a solution." - Robert continues his attempt, revealing his feelings on the game. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Robert, in chronological order: Pre-game: *The Calm *Closing Time V4: *Shelter From the Storm *Break Up and Break Down Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Robert Lerger. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I feel like Dete didn't really know what to do with Robert, and so he got rid of him quickly and in a very gory fashion. For that, he wasn't bad, but he didn't really add much overall, and I think is sort of symptomatic of V4's character bloat. Dete did his best work with his other kids. That said, Robert has some cool moments in his five posts, especially the bit where he decides to play chainsaw vigilante, and it's not too hard to imagine him doing more and going on to be quite the interesting character. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students